


Innocence Lost

by tommysinful



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Bottom Niall, M/M, Multi, Niall-centric, Older Harry, Older Liam, Older Louis, Older Zayn, Top Harry, Top Liam, Top Louis, Top Zayn, Underage Niall, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 05:11:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4774868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommysinful/pseuds/tommysinful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall is too old for a babysitter but he gets one anyway, a guy named Liam. Liam invites his three buddies over and 12 year old Niall is no longer a boy after they're done with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innocence Lost

“Mum! I’m twelve! I don’t need a babysitter!” Niall cried out devastated by the news that some older bloke was to come over and watch him. He was a big boy now, practically a teenager, and there was no reason for adult supervision. He scowled at his mother who simply rolled her eyes as she set her earrings into place.

“Niall love, I know you’re getting older but I don’t feel safe with you home alone so I asked that nice young man down the street to watch you. You know the one, Liam Payne.” She wiped the side of her mouth to make sure her light colored lipstick was pristine and sharp against the outline of her mouth. The two had moved to England a year prior from a small village in Ireland for her promotion in the company.

“This is bollocks!” And the young blond boy stormed out of his mother’s bedroom to enter his own with a deafening slam of the door. He stewed and clenched his fists sitting on the bed. His mother could be heard milling about the top floor of the house until the doorbell rung and Niall heard his mother clicking her heels down the stairs and open the door to muffled hellos. He peaked his head out and sneakily made his way down the hallway to peer down the stairs and only saw the top of a taller young man with a shaved head and broad shoulders.

“Yes Liam, he’s upstairs right now. Niall’s a little upset that you’re watching him but he’s my little boy and I don’t want anything to happen you know? So um, my number is on the kitchen table and call if you need absolutely anything, I’ll probably be out til early tomorrow morning so if you wouldn’t mind could you possibly stay here the night? These functions can last for hours and I can’t really leave early.” She informed the brown haired man as she shrugged on her winning coat made to dazzle, black and sleek with silver clasps on the front.

“Sure, no problem Mrs. Horan. I’d be happy to stay over. Don’t worry, we’ll have lots of fun.” This man named Liam looked around his surroundings then up the stairs to see a pair of shy blue eyes before they were gone quickly from his view.

Niall shot back against the wall and hurriedly rushed to his bedroom. The bloke seemed like a nice guy, he had deep brown eyes and discernible muscle on his frame as well, wearing a tight white shirt with black jeans and immaculate white shoes. He was still angry with his mother for bringing someone to watch him but his resolve softened a bit seeing how chill the guy looked. He lay on his bed and just waited for the night to end.

Downstairs, “It’s Ms. Horan, his father’s been long gone. So I’ll see you two tomorrow.” And she made her way out the door but was stopped by an outstretched hand on her arm, his touches gentle.

“Ms. Horan, would it be impolite to ask if I may invite my best mates over? I mean Niall doesn’t seem to keen on this whole thing so maybe if I could have a few other guys over like myself and maybe have a beer or two would make him more at ease? They’re really nice blokes, we all go to Uni together.” He asked with his innocent smile that no one could honestly resist.

“Uh, sure that actually sounds like a great idea. Just don’t trash my house please haha, no I’m kidding. How many did you want to invite?” She pulled her keys out and unlocked the car door as Liam followed her outside in the chilly October air. The smell of autumn and Halloween was pungent.

“Only three, they’re around my age with Louis being the oldest. Really nice blokes, we’ll show Niall a good time and hang out with him.” Liam declared with hopes that he could have more interactions than that of a shy twelve-year-old boy who wasn’t happy with the prospects of being monitored like a child. He was still a child but the older man knew what it felt like at that age.

“Sounds just fine, if they want to sleep here as well that’s fine, if you’re drinking I’d rather them not leave the house if anyone’s driving. Look, I really must be going, I’m late as it is so I’ll see you lot later.” Ms. Horan waved from her driver side window and backed out the drive and took off down the street.

XXXX

There was a soft knocking on Niall’s door and he could only imagine it was his godforsaken babysitter coming to annoy him. He didn’t move from his place on his bed as he searched through his phone for games to play; he didn’t need a fucking babysitter and he sure as hell wasn’t going to interact with him. The door cracked open and the young man poked his head in with a small smile.

“Hey Niall, what are you up to?” Liam asked and slowly made his way into the young boy’s bedroom. With white walls covered in posters of some decent bands, clothes strewn across the floor and the distinct smell of boy.

Niall only shrugged and didn’t even look up at the intruder and planned on ignoring him as this stranger was looking around his shelves and taking note of his assortment of books and trinkets. Niall hated this. He just wanted to be left to his own devices and with him holed up in his room he thought that this Liam guy would just sit down stairs and watch the telly or something. Wrong.

“So uh, you wanna have some fun?” Liam asked aloud as his hands entered his pockets and he rocked back and forth on his heels.

Yeah right, fun. What did he want to do play board games and treat him like a baby? Probably in this case. He wasn’t going to budge from his stony apathetic attitude towards this young man who was really only being kind to him. Niall shrugged again and only glanced over at the awkwardly standing visitor.

“So your mom said I could invite a few of my mates around and have a little shindig. You up for it?” Liam cocked his head to his side to try and get any type of response out of this young boy that looked at him with disdain. He understood how he felt and was genuinely trying to make the best of the situation.

Niall dropped his phone down to his lap still holding it with both hands and sighed, “Look, you don’t have to play with me or anything. I don’t want you here, I’m old enough to take care of myself thank you.” He said with finality. Just go the fuck away already!

“No it’s not like that, I know you’re not happy with me here but I’m trying to make it so you can have a good time. I was going to invite my friends from Uni for some drinks and we could watch movies and chill. I’m not trying to treat you like a child, I just want you to have a good time.” Liam explained to him. Just have a good time with a few of his friends so it didn’t feel like he was being looked after, just hanging out.

“Drinks?” Niall’s interest was spiked at the very idea of maybe getting a little twisted. He enjoyed drinking at his young age, he’d swear to the heavens it was just his Irish blood, and he had partaken in quite a few stumbling nights with his mates from school.

“Yeah man, I’m not about to deny you something that you want to do. I was thinking we could all get a little tipsy and play some FIFA or something. You down Ni?” His hands had surfaced from his pockets along with an inquisitive eyebrow. He knew that he had grabbed his attention now.

“Yeah alright. Who are these guys anyway?” Niall sat up completely forgetting his phone and it seemed that his night was looking up for the better.

“They’re my good friends where I go to school, trust me you’ll like them. You seem like a cool kid. Let’s just be friends alright?” Liam made his way to sit down on his small bed and punched his shoulder lightly getting a smirk from the blond boy. There was a start.

“Cool, what are we drinking then?” Niall asked as he went to his dresser to change into something a bit more presentable than his ratty old band tee and pajama bottoms. He quickly changed into khaki pants and a bright red polo shirt that clung to his every movement like white on rice.

“What do you want?” Liam tried not to eye the boy up and down; at twelve he was ridiculously attractive. Pale skin that pulled taut against small muscle definition and his bum was tiny and looked very smooth through his underwear before he pulled up his pants.

Niall viewed him through the mirror as he tried to style his hair for the occasion, his mother always said first impressions are the lasting ones so he always made it a point to look his best when meeting new people. “Whiskey.”

“Well alright then, you sure you can handle that?” Liam exclaimed to him as he opened his phone and pressed the familiar speed dial to inform his mates of the beginning of a great night.

“I’m a big boy, I’ll be okay.” Spraying on some intoxicating cologne under his arms and across his chest he turned and winked before sauntering off to the bathroom to brush his teeth and make the final arrangements to his hair.

Liam dialed the number and waited as it rang twice until a gravelly voice answered, “Yo Li! What’s up mate?”

“Hey Harry, get the boys and come over to this kid’s house. I’m watching him for the night and we’re trying to get our drink on. The usual for us and grab a bottle of whiskey for the kid.” He stood and walked towards the wide stairwell and descended down them.

“You’re watching a kid and getting him drunk? Badass dude!” Harry spoke into the receiver and he heard muffled movements through his phone and distinct clinking of glass.

“Yeah, he’s twelve and a little pissy that I have to watch him. His mum said I could invite you guys over and have a small get together. You down?” Liam sat upon the plush sofa and turned on the game console near him to get it ready for their imminent arrival.

“Absofuckinglutely mate, be there in fifteen. What’s the address? Oi! Lou! Zayn! We’re going to get a minor drunk with Liam! Move your arse!” Harry moved the receiver halfway from his mouth to shout to his friends who occupied his small flat. Liam spout out the address that was more like a ten minute excursion by car and heard a loud ‘whoop’ come from Zayn in the background.

Niall had made his way down the stairs and sat next to Liam with a wide grin and picked up the controller to start their game of football on his television.

“They on their way Liam?” He asked while moving his hands and turning the player on the screen, typical gamer behavior, and his brown eyed friend, could he call him a friend?, nodded and let out, “Yeah they’ll be here soon. Get ready to party Ni, s’gonna be a fun night.”

XXXX

The three young men joined their little get together arms full of crisps and beer and Niall’s bottle of whiskey. Zayn, Harry and Louis looked over the young boy once or twice before all cracking smiles and joking about how this ‘kid’ was trying to roll with the big dogs.

“I’m not a kid, I’m twelve for fucks sake.” He said rebelliously taking his bottle of brown liquor and chugging three shots without so much as a grimace. Making an ‘ahh’ sound and wiping his mouth he winked at the three and made his way back to the sofa leaving the three with wide open mouths and new found respect for their littlest companion. Liam snickered and handed him back his controller and motioned his friends to come over and join them in a two on two matches, loser hands off to the player who didn’t get a turn.

The beer flowed and the food was eaten hastily with raucous laughter and Niall was legitimately enjoying himself and his half gone bottle of whiskey. The older boys were the relaxed type like Liam had promised, Lou was a bit of a handful but the other two seemed to go with the flow of anything. Soon enough they were all way beyond drunk and Liam had informed his three friends that Niall’s mother said it would be fine for them all to crash there and to make themselves comfortable. The Irish boy excused himself to change into his shorts and came back in only that saying that the smooth liquor had heated him up and he was free to walk around his own house half naked if he’d like to.

“Would you mind if we got more comfortable Ni?” Liam asked over to his small comrade whose cheeks were flushed red and showed off his drunken grin.

“Nah, s’fine mate. I don’t care.” He hiccupped out. The four then stood up and stripped off their shirts and Niall couldn’t help but look over the amount of flesh that was being bared in front of him. All had slim builds with varying shades of skin, the Zayn guy had olive skin and had an assortment of tattoos along his frame, Louis was tan but he could see the pale line of his waist and slightly gasped seeing how very large his bum was, Harry was pale like him but creamier and had the most prominent ‘V’ cut he’d ever seen and Liam was built like a brick house with toned abs and an amazing chest with a small patch of hair between his nipples. Niall was slightly aroused by all the sheer sex that was in his living room.

“You uh wouldn’t happen to have anything for bottoms would you?” Louis asked him and didn’t miss the way this young boy was eyeing them all like prized possessions.

“I think me mum has some of my dad’s pj’s, hold on let me check.” And he stumbled upstairs to rummage through the unlabeled boxes in his mother’s closet. His father had left over a year ago and honestly he didn’t really care that much, he never liked him anyway. Cold and distant he never made it a point to be a father so Niall never made a point to be a son. But his mother kept some of his clothes saying that he could use them when he grew up.

Niall entered his living room again holding four pairs of different colored bottoms to be met with the four guys all standing in only their boxers, Harry had nothing on. That wouldn’t have been a problem really except for the fact that Harry was naked in his living room, his dick was hardening and he was making out with the shorter man Louis. He audibly gasped and the two older boys pulled apart slowly as Louis reached down and gripped the massive cock of Harry and started tugging it staring directly at a very naïve Niall.

“Um, he-here you go.” He muttered out shyly and handed each a pair of pants. His own shorts were tented and his erection was ever noticeable in the room.

“Like what you see kid?” Louis winked at him still tugging on Harry who was moaning slightly and shutting his eyes. Zayn and Liam had bulges in their own trousers as well, the olive skinned man was palming himself and Liam chewed his bottom lip.

“M’not a kid.” Niall slurred out and stepped forward slightly to watch the pale cock of Harry being pulled and pushed, his shiny head was peaking out every so often from the foreskin. He didn’t know if it was the liquor or the fact that four grown men were all equally hard in their trousers in his living room but Niall was definitely enjoying how the night was progressing. But he had never done anything like this before. Ever.

“You ever done anything before Ni?” Zayn asked slinging an arm over Louis’ shoulder and nibbling his neck while holding the young boy’s gaze. Louis groaned at the stubble that left red scratches across his throat.

“N-no. Never.” Niall stuttered and looked to Liam for guidance, he was met with brown eyes and pupils blown wide. His babysitter walked over to him, his large cock bouncing behind the loose fabric oh his boxers, their pajama bottoms long forgotten over the back of the sofa, and he kneeled down to be eye level with Niall. Even at twelve he was still a little short, the top of his head only barely below the shortest man’s nipple.

“Can I kiss you Niall?” Liam asked and caressed his cheek with his wide thumb. The Irish boy nodded his head and held his breath as Liam neared his face. He felt the soft firm lips against his own then a slick tongue swiping over his bottom lip. He opened it minutely and let his tongue enter his mouth, it tasted of beer with a faint hint of cigarettes, two large hands snaked around his waist and pulled him closer so that his blatant hard on was pressed against his chest. He intook some air and the tongue shot farther down his throat with one hand now squeezing his small bum making him moan, his mewls were echoed and the blue eyes opened to see that Zayn and Louis had joined in being nude and were each touching each other all over.

Harry had his mouth suctioned to Louis’ throat and the smallest of them had his fingers tweaking one of Zayn’s nipples. Their huge cocks all hung down or stood straight forward and looked like the masts of a ship. Liam lifted him up in his arms and continued the kiss and began walking him over to settle him between the four men. Niall had never kissed anyone before so he just followed his watchers lead and let his tongue explore the wet mouth of Liam. Being bold he bit down on the plump bottom lip making the brown-eyed man groan into his mouth, the hand that still held firm to his bum was slipping below the waistband and tickled his entrance with a rough finger.

He was shocked and tried to push away but Liam held him tighter and whispered into his ear, “Shh babe, we’re gonna treat you right.” He pulled away to look into scared blue eyes then placed a gentle kiss to his forehead. Before Niall knew what was going on his shorts had been removed and Liam was kissing down his small body, nibbling on each nipple then licking the bud over and over making his head spin and skin heat up even more. He looked to see how the three older boys were watching them with hungry eyes and cocks right at his face, Zayn was the first to nudge his forward, olive skin with no stretchy foreskin and super thick near the head that was leaking something Niall had only come to know a few short weeks ago when his own started doing that. The tattooed young man grinned at him and pressed it to his lips making Niall open his small mouth and taste the bitter liquid. It wasn’t that bad really.

Using one hand he held the base of the cock and mimicked what Louis was doing to Harry and suckled the massive head in his mouth. It was a new feeling to have another person in your mouth and he nearly bit down in ecstasy when Liam had made his way down to pop his own twelve-year-old cock into the warm expanse. It prodded the back of the older boy’s throat and he only sucked it in over and over making the blond boy moan around the olive skinned dick he was trying to suck in farther, it was too thick to go past much more than the head. Zayn didn’t seem to mind as his rough hand carded through blond locks and he would gently push it as far as he could reach inside the virginal throat, Niall kept wanking off Zayn and he was really enjoying it now, head rolled back with filthy words spewing from his mouth.

They stayed like that, Niall sucking off Zayn and Liam devouring Niall, even gargling his small ballsack for a while, until Liam popped off and looked up to their curly haired friend, “Harry, you eat him out while I work Zayn over a little bit. Then we’ll prep him.” The look of pure lust seemed to be connected to everyone involved. The air was static with want and desire seeming almost palpable in the living room of the adolescent.

Zayn pulled back from the novice mouth of Niall as Liam crouched to take in the long eight inch cock and showed Niall how it was really done. But before he could really do anything a pair of even bigger hands had wrapped around his waist, Harry’s hands, and he was flipped upside down with his knees on the tallest man’s shoulders and his hands bracing himself on his thighs, in his vision were two impressive dicks, one was nine inches long and hung heavily between pale thighs, the other was a bit shorter but wide as someone’s wrist, pale with a foreskin that covered most of the head. It was Louis in front of him and pushing his dick towards Niall’s mouth. “Be a good boy and suck it like you did for Zayn.” His sinful voice carried through the room accompanied with the slurping sounds of Liam sucking off his friend and said friend was pushing his head farther down his shaft.

Niall jumped when he felt Harry’s tongue start to flicker between his soft cheeks searching for his hole. The pink orifice puckered and fluttered as his ungodly wide tongue circled it and prodded the rim vying for entry. Licking stripes across it and wiggling his tongue around the hole he pointed the pink muscle and pushed through the ring making Niall wheeze and with his mouth wide open again, Louis shoved his thick cock down his throat, and farther than Zayn cause he was caught off guard. Harry continued to lap at the young boy’s insides and could taste the sheer innocence of him with both of his arms holding the boy steady while Louis held the back of his head and thrusted into the heat of his mouth.

“Fuck Haz, he feels so good.” The blue eyed man let out with each push forward. Harry pulled his tongue out of the blonds’ ass licking his lips, “Tastes even better.” And shoved his tongue back in. Niall blinked back the tears that were coming from gagging so much to see Zayn watching the whole spectacle as Liam was still engulfing his cock and peering over randomly. The sort of orgy continued for minutes with multiple curses and sweat starting to bead on each of their bodies.

Niall’s cock was throbbing at this point, bright pink with all the blood engorged and at his upside down angle the blood had started rushing to his head as well. The constant onslaught of the ferocious tongue in his ass had a coiling in his gut with the gagging of being choked by Louis’ thick cock and pliable foreskin.

“Alright boys, let’s prep him.” Liam picked Niall off his awkward position and laid him down on the floor flat on his back.

“N-no please stop Liam. I do-don’t want to do this. Please don’t do this.” Niall pleaded with him. He was only half right, it felt good what they were doing but he was so scared of what was to come next and could only imagine what it would feel like to have cocks inside him like that if being choked by Louis and Zayn were anything to go by.

“Shh, it’ll only hurt for second.” Liam cooed to him and kissed his inner thighs, he sucked a dark bruise into both then lifted his knees to see how very wet his hole already was. He placed one finger against the rim and pressed inside, the heat and slickness making him growl lowly and pull his own cock that had been sprung free from his boxers as he was sucking off Zayn. Niall clamped around it, the burn was ingrained inside him, as the thick finger was moving gradually against his walls.

“No, it hurts! Stop! Oh fuck, stop! Liam please!” Niall whimpered out as a second finger was added. The three onlookers were all kneeling around him and petting his temperate skin, Zayn was heedlessly licking one nipple while Harry did the other, and Louis was running his fingers through the blond locks. Niall looked up to see Louis smirk at him with his cock in full view, it dripped a clear stream across his lips and he licked in the liquid without thought, then looked down in fear at Liam’s enormous cock.

Ten inches long with a considerable foreskin and it leaked onto his firm thighs. Liam spit onto the finger that continually spread him open and brushed against his walls, something inside him made his back arched, a torrent of blinding pleasure coursed through his body when Liam had rubbed a certain spot, then he did it again and again.

“Oh God, sto-stop please!” Niall moaned out and his small hands scrambled around trying to grip anything, they found Zayn and Harry’s cocks next to him. Both young men groaned and bucked their hips making it into an impromptu hand job.

“Seems like he likes it, I think he’s ready Li.” Louis still at his head then bulldozed his cock down the small boy’s throat once more making him gag and held his skull to choking proportions. He spluttered and his tongue flicked across the bottom of the shaft of Louis trying to push it out so he could breathe, the older man only held him tighter and let out a whine of bliss. Liam sped up his ministrations of scissoring the exceptionally tense hole open before pulling out and lining himself up.

The Irish boy whimpered slightly at the loss of the fingers but then there was a hard tip pressing into his tiny hole, it was Liam. He looked through bloodshot eyes to see his caretaker pressing into him and he cried out, as well as he could with his mouth full, sending vibrations through the eldest male while ten inches of hard tissue forced its way in.

“Jesus fucking Christ! So fucking tight!” Liam moaned out fully sheathed inside the inescapable tunnel. Without warning he slammed his hips into the young boy feeling how rigidly he clamped down around his member, the sweat started to drip from his body and down his torso, his hips snapped into the whimpering child who could do nothing as both ends of him were filled with enormous cocks. Zayn and Harry had their hands over the smaller ones of Niall’s and were jacking themselves off with his limbs. Liam pressed over and over into the small boy and nudged that sweet spot making Niall desperate to release what he could feel was coming. He gasped for air and breathed heavily through his nose while Louis’ balls ricocheted off his tiny chin.

The four older boys were all being worked over by a very inexperienced Niall, Zayn and Harry making out above his chest while Louis kept forcing his way down his esophagus and Liam was pounding away at his virginal hole. “Fuck guys, I’m gonna bust!” Liam yelled out and his body twitched, the brown-eyed man fell forward to brace himself with one arm and exploded inside the trembling boy. His long cock spewed out heavy wads of his cum and lubed up his tunnel even more than it already was. His hips jerked without rhythm as he rode out his orgasm filling up the small adolescent.

“Fuck Li! Gonna cum!” Louis was right behind his friend, watching the small boy being filled with his classmate’s cum had him spilling into the twelve year old’s mouth with thick ropes of hot liquid. Niall spluttered and swallowed the salty liquid as Louis was pushing it down his throat. The oldest pulled away and Niall began greedily gulping air into his burning lungs. Tears were falling down his cheeks.

“Pl-please stop. I-I promise I won’t tell, just please st-stop hurting me.” He whispered as Liam pulled out his softening cock and Zayn made his way between his legs hoisting his knees up and lining his tan member up to the reddened hole that dripped with Liam’s spunk. Without hesitation he pushed inside and groaned loudly feeling how intense the heat was, practically scorching, the canal of Niall was raw and slippery with saliva and cum, he made no delay in slamming into the hole making the young boy’s back rub against the carpet and his cock bouncing.

His begging fell on deaf ears as Zayn continued to invade his worn hole and Harry straddled his face aiming his cock down his sore throat. He pushed in his length between the puffy lips of his mouth, he was even longer than Louis, and began to hump his face with his large ballsack bouncing off his nose, Harry leaned down to take in Niall’s quivering shaft and started sucking it without inhibition. He hollowed his cheeks and swirled his tongue around the Irish boy’s tip making him moan and elicit shaking vocals through his own cock while Zayn’s abdomen would tap the top of his curly head of hair with each thrust.

Niall was being bombarded with eight inch cut cock that sloshed around Liam’s cum inside his tunnel while he was forcefully inhaling Harry as the youngest member of the adults sucked him off as well. He could smell the remnants of Louis that had dripped onto his face and the sweaty balls of Harry that teabagged him. It smelled like sex and debauchery and man.

The blond looked over to see Louis on his knees sucking the cum and virtue of Niall off Liam, he had his head thrown back and chest heaving while Louis swallowed the whole of his dick down his throat letting it fall wet and limp. The brown eyed man then dropped to his knees and cleaned off a flushed and spent looking Louis before moving over to suck on Harry’s balls right above Niall’s tear tracked face. The oldest man stood next to Zayn and spoke filth into the air, “Yeah fuck his sweet little ass. Make him cum hard into Harry’s mouth like the little cockslut I know he is.”

Zayn sped up his actions and aimed for that bundle of nerves that had the small boy arching his back like before. He angled his dick to press that spot and knew he found it when the small boy bemoaned around Harry, in turn, making the green eyed man rumble around his pre-pubescent length and with added vigor he slammed into that same spot again and again.

A heated coil in his stomach informed Niall that he was close to his much needed release. The unrelenting conquest of first Liam’s extreme length and now Zayn’s groundbreaking width had him seeing stars. Harry sucked him harder and his head bobbed faster up his small cock while his own plunged deep into wet heat of the child’s mouth. Zayn’s skin slapped stridently around the room against Niall’s abused ass, he groaned and squeezed his eyes shut while he destroyed the boy’s insides and pressed that sweet spot inside him. Niall couldn’t hold on, he was so overly sensitized and the brutal punishment of his prostate and throat had him releasing a strangled cry and sharp spurts of cum down Harry’s welcoming throat. The older boy snarled around his cock and swallowed the still sweet cum of the younger boy. His own climax came with the warm liquid coating his mouth and tongue; he exploded into Niall’s mouth and, like Louis before, swallowed it down tasting the more bitter liquid. His mouth was so full of cock that some even slipped out the sides as the man atop him pushed it farther down.

Zayn cursed as the collapsing walls of Niall milked his cock, swishing around Liam’s already hot cum inside him, and he spilled into him with bone crushing jerks forward to coat his tunnel with his own semen. His breathing labored and body heavy, Zayn pulled out and let Harry suck him clean, his cock still being suckled by a weeping Niall.

Eventually Zayn and Harry released the small boy and took in the site of him, he was crying silently, his body trembling as cum dripped out of his tortured ass and smeared his rosy cheeks. Liam bent down and picked him up bridal style to take him upstairs. Niall shivered in his embrace as the caretaker turned on the shower and stepped in with him, letting the hot water wash away the remains of the four men’s cum and sweat from his small body.

“Shh, baby. Stop crying. We didn’t want to hurt you.” Liam cooed as he held him close and gently rubbed his aching skin.

“I-I told you to st-stop.” Niall curled himself into Liam and pushed his face into the soft crook of his neck.

“I’m sorry Ni, we just got carried away. It won’t happen again.” Liam pet his sopping wet hair and spread his sore cheeks to wipe away the remaining cum of himself and Zayn.

“I liked it when you did it.” Niall admitted. He couldn’t deny that what they had done was exciting and fun. But he only really wanted Liam to do it, Liam was gentle and he didn’t abuse Niall like the others did. He pulled away with wide blue eyes that met a caring set of brown, the color of dark woods and chocolate.

“Okay Niall, only me next time.” He offered him a sweet smile and turned off the water. Liam dried them both off then carried the sleepy Irish boy to his bedroom and laid him down in his bed completely naked. He turned to leave but was stopped, “Liam?” came a very small voice with the embodiment of tarnished purity.

“Yeah buddy?”

“Can-can you sleep with me please?” He missed the touch of the older man. Even though what he had just gone through, he still really liked Liam.

“Yeah, I’m just going to tell the boys goodnight. They like you Niall, they didn’t mean to hurt you.” And he turned out the door. A few minutes later he was back and crawled into the small bed. Niall curled into his chest, his ear over the steady thumping heart, and began drifting off to sleep. Liam brushed his hair with his hand as the boy was beginning to relax and kissed the top of his head.

The last thoughts the extremely sore boy had before falling asleep was that he didn’t mind if Liam watched him more often.


End file.
